


Haifa Revisited

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: September 2013: Tony and Ziva rewind to an earlier time and a trip to Haifa. Part of the "You Complete Me" Universe





	Haifa Revisited

Haifa Revisited

_Ziva and Tony remember a trip to Haifa from long ago; early September 2013._

Ziva handed Tony the car keys, "Here are the keys. You are driving to Haifa." He accepted them from her with a grin, knowing immediately what she was thinking. She grinned at him; the shared memory replaying for both of them.

Tony eased on to the highway from Tel Aviv to Haifa as Ziva directed him where to turn. He glanced sideways at her as he drove; she was enjoying this trip down memory lane as much as he was. Of course, she was much higher in the seat than the first time. He nearly gulped when he realized that had been THIRTY years ago!

"Um, Zi, um… " Tony started to speak as he passed a slower moving vehicle. "Do you realize that we met THIRTY years ago?"

"I… did not," Ziva replied. "When you put it that way, it makes us sound old! Well, you…" She stopped speaking when he glared at her. She put her hand on his and squeezed lightly. "I am teasing."

"I know," he smiled. "I didn't hold your hand until later the first time. I kinda like this time better." He threaded their fingers together and rested the joined hands on the console. "What did you find most interesting about almost fifteen year old Tony DiNozzo?"

Ziva thought a minute before responding. "Your eyes were so interesting. And you were kind to me, not teasing like the boys across the hall. You talked to me as a peer, not as though you were conversing with a baby. As I grew, I compared every boy I met to my memory of you. None of them could measure a candle to you. You were also easy to wrap around my finger."

"I was not! " Tony was adamant. "And it's measure up or hold a candle…"

"Yes, you were. You kept looking into my eyes…" Ziva smirked. "What did you find most interesting about me?"

"Your eyes; you had the look of an old soul in them. Your curls were so cute. And you didn't act like a little kid. We actually talked about things. I came there with my Dad fully wanting to dislike you just because he said that I had to babysit you. You intrigued me; still do…" Tony turned at the exit that Ziva indicated and then turned again at a light.

As they pulled into the driveway, Ziva unbuckled her seatbelt. She was out of the car before Tony had come to a complete stop. "What the…?" Tony quit mid-sentence when he realized where Ziva was headed. He laughed out loud, calling to her as he exited the vehicle, "I thought you had the key in hand!"

"I do," Ziva emerged from under the wrap around porch with a key in each hand. "It was still there! We did not look last year; I had forgotten about this key until today." She handed the key from under the porch to Tony and he unlocked the door.

The pair walked inside and Tony brushed a cobweb out of Ziva's hair. He lingered tucking the stray curls behind her ear. She looked up at him, smiling, and he felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her. He put an arm around her shoulder and the other at her waist and drew her to him, fusing his lips on hers.

She responded hungrily, pressing her body to his and feeling his body respond to the contact. She moved her hips slightly against his pelvis; the reaction put a smile on her face. They broke for air, eyes locked on the other. "We did not…" She cut him off with another kiss; their desire for each other translating to the kiss and body contact.

Tony looked at Ziva when they broke for air again with eyes hooded with desire. "So now what, Miss David?" he asked huskily, moving his hand suggestively. The desire in her eyes matched his own.

"I think," she licked her lips and eyed his, "we should continue this… at the beach." She tugged his hand playfully as she reached into the backpack he had dropped at their feet in the moment of passion. After rummaging in the pack, she tossed his Speedo through the open bathroom door. "You can change in there; I am changing in my room!" She sauntered down the short hallway, her bikini pieces dangling enticingly from her fingers. "Oh, by the way, you forgot the Playboy magazine!"

Tony entered the bathroom but left the door open as he quickly stripped out of his clothing. Old habits die hard, so he folded each piece and piled the items on the counter. He reached down to pick up the Speedo off the floor and glanced out to the hallway. Ziva was sitting cross-legged watching him.

"See something you like?"

"Oh, I see lots of somethings that I like." A playful smirk appeared on Ziva's face. "I also see lots of somethings that I WANT."

Tony stopped with the swimsuit just above his knees, "I don't need to put this on, if you prefer." He waggled his eyebrows at her, grinning.

"Well, I would prefer that you have no clothes, but if we are to go to the beach, you will have to put the swimsuit on for now."

"Just say the word and I'll take it off; your bikini as well," he took her hand and pulled her to her feet, wrapping her into his arms and nuzzling into her neck. He heard her breathing quicken as he nibbled her earlobe and peppered her neck with kisses, slowly moving to her lips.

"Tony…" it came out as more of a moan than Ziva intended; she could feel his body reacting. She pulled away from him slightly, causing him to groan. "If we plan to go to the beach, we need to go now, before it gets too crowded…" She leaned back into him, another kiss shared before she took his hand in hers. "Let us go!"

He followed her out the back door to the well-worn and now familiar path. She grabbed two towels and he took a blanket from the cabinet near the back porch before heading out. When they got to the street, she stopped and waited for him to come by her side.

"If you need a grown up to hold your hand, I'm your man," Tony teased.

"I did not realize that you are 'grown up'!" Ziva teased back as she slipped her hand into his. They instinctively intertwined their fingers, the comfort and touch of the other so easy for them now. After crossing the street, she tugged him in the direction of the swimming area.

Tony glanced over his shoulder, remembering, "No hashomerim!" At Ziva's surprised look, he broke out into a full on DiNozzo grin. "What, you think I didn't remember?"

"You constantly surprise me, Anthony DiNozzo," she grinned back at him. "I am sure Mossad is nearby; Orli has someone watching us most likely." She helped Tony spread the blanket on the sand and put the towels on the blanket.

He drew her to him, fusing her lips to his. He broke for air long enough to quip, "Well then, let's give our Mossad snoops something to watch!" He threaded his hands into her hair, pressing his body to hers. He felt his pulse quicken as did she. His eyes locked on hers, desire darkening his gaze as he hungrily devoured her lips. "I want you, Zi…" he whispered, "now!"

She ran her hands from his hips down his front, whispering, "And you shall have me very soon. Hold that thought." Her hand brushed the bulge in his Speedo and she moved them in the direction of the water. She stopped when Tony was almost armpit deep and pressed into him. Her hands drifted under the water to the waistband of his swimsuit. She heard his sharp intake of breath as her hand met its intended destination.

She lowered the front of the Speedo just enough to free him and wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved the crotch of her bikini bottom to one side and entered her. They both moaned into the kiss as their bodies joined and Ziva gyrated her hips against Tony. He cupped her ass in his hands as he drove into her core.

"Oh, Zi…" Tony could never tire of making love with his ninja. "You do realize… that everyone… can see us?" His tongue sought hers as she parted her lips against his.

"I. Do. Not. Care." She punctuated with kisses. "To – ny…" she gasped, so close to climax.

"Zee – vah…" They held on to each other, sharing panting breaths, hearts pounding in synch, eyes fixed on the other.

Tony broke the silence, "Last time you were wrapped around my back; I liked THIS time much better!" As Ziva unwound her legs from his waist, he adjusted his swimsuit. "No need to advertise what's yours and yours alone, my ninja. Let's go back to the blanket." He put his hand in hers and pulled her to shallower water. When they hit knee deep water, he suddenly scooped her into his arms and tossed her back into the deeper water. She returned to him, laughing and making him think she was going to lock her lips on his. In a quick move, she kicked his legs out from underneath him. Tony sat up laughing and splashed her.

She splashed him back and the splash war was on. He stopped suddenly and stood still. Ziva gave him a look, and cautiously moved closer. When he still didn't move, she inched closer until she was up against him. He just stood there grinning at her. When she gave him a questioning look, he scooped her into his arms again and carried her bridal style to the blanket. He set her down gently and started kissing her all over.

As Ziva turned her head for Tony to access her neck and shoulder, a flash about fifty meters away caught her eye. She moved to her side and glanced in the direction of the light source. Tony hesitated in his ministrations of affection to his love's sensitive skin. "Keep doing what you were, Tony," she hissed. "I saw something to my one o'clock."

"Do we need to go back to the house?" he whispered into her ear as he sucked her earlobe. She let out a soft moan of pleasure, still skimming the line of sight.

"My one o'clock; tall blond with the red and yellow striped umbrella. I think he is taking pictures of us." Tony moved slightly and spooned into Ziva, resting his head on her upper shoulder. He took a glance in the indicated direction.

"Got him," he kissed her shoulder and neck. "Now what?"

Ziva rolled into him, "We keep doing just what we were. Then, we pack up and go back to the house when the desire is in need of fulfilling… No one is going to stop my fun this time!"

"I like!" He pulled her to him, locking his lips onto hers.

**Author's Note:**

> My 100th fanfic had to be a TIVA story; they inspired me to start writing! Thanks to all who have left kudos, commented and followed along on the journey that I have created for our favorite NCIS characters. Enjoy and there will be plenty more to come!


End file.
